Shake Him Up Chapter 1
by thecaster
Summary: Deuce gets stuck babysitting his friend's crazy little brother and he doesnt want to take a bath. Finally Flynn gets in the tub and Deuce decides to take himself into his own hands and gets caught by Logan. Logan gets a surprise ready for him tomorrow at school... Wonder what it'll be
1. Chapter 1

It was a busy night at Shake It Up Chicago for Ty, Roci and Cici, but Deuce had to watch Flynn all night long. Yea they were close friends and did each other favors but Flynn was totally out of control. He always got hyper and when he did he would throw things at Deuce. "Flynn quit playing around and get in the bathtub so you can go to bed already Dios mio!"At the moment when Deuce was getting ready to walk into the kitchen Flynn threw a shoe through the small window built into the wall. Luckily he missed. "Never baths are for nerdy kids!" He shouted in rebellion to the elder Cuban boy. He ran around the apartment in his underwear and screamed like a banshee. Deuce wondered what Cece would do if she was here. "Hmmm.." He started thinking about things to take away from Flynn if he didn't go take his bath. "Ah ha, Flynn if you don't take your bath I'm taking away your cougar whatever it is!" Flynn immediately stopped on the drop of a dime and turned to Deuce and had an expression of pure turmoil. "Noooooo not my soda!" He begged. "Then go take a damn bath and calm down already." He said with a stern voice and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. "What the hell is there to watch at almost 10 at night." He mumbled to himself. "Ugh, Flynn I'll be back don't do anything stupid.!" He left the apartment and went to his floor to go get his phone charger and his tablet. At least there was an "alternative" to boring television. He went back downstairs to Cece's place and hopped back onto the couch and surfed the web for his "special TV programs". He liked more guy on guy stuff for some reason and he liked to see them get thrashed around screaming and moaning calling the tops daddy, it make him shudder on the inside. He found his favorite bookmark and clicked the page. He loved Latin porn the most obviously. He locked the front door and went into the kitchen so he could be more hidden but what he forgot to lock is the window where Roci or Ty could climb through since they lived directly above them. And Logan did too. He watched the video he felt his jeans become more constricting and he unbuckled the demin prison his cock was trapped in trying to pry open as it became more engorged. When his cool hand had touched the furiously warm appendage he tossed his head back with an audible sigh of pleasure wishing he had a toy as well. He jerked slowly watching two Latin hunks pound each other. His favorite part was when they would lick one anothers asshole, having a toned firm butt on his face would drive Deuce crazy at this point. He eased up on his pace. He didn't want to explode all over their kitchen table. Meanwhile Deuce was handling himself Logan was looking for Ty and Deuce to have a guys night even though it was Monday. Although his secret did trouble him. Logan had asked out Ty before but got rejected but still remained close friends, but he wasn't so sure about Deuce, ever since he broke up with Deena he seemed to be looking a lot more to the guy side of the fence. Logan kept the thought of asking out Deuce if he got the chance to be alone with him. He thought to himself as he climbed down the emergency to Cece's place. Logan finally got to their window and pulled it open. "Hey guys who's ready to get crazy to-" "Holy crap, Deuce!" The Hispanic jumped in complete shock-Never have both headphones in while jacking off- was the first thought Deuce could have. The second was he was just caught by the hottest guy he knew. "Huuhhh!" Deuce wailed. He came all over his hand as he tried to jolt his shirt over his painfully hard manhood. "Dude what are you doing jerking off in Cece's apartment?! "Uhh-uhh, B-because there was nothing to watch on the tv and I wanted to do something to pass the time while I babysat Flynn." He said "Please don't tell their mom." "I can't get grounded again, please!" He begged Logan to keep what he saw between Deuce and himself. "Ok... But you have to do something for me and we'll keep it our little secret as well." Logan said with a very visible yet adorable smirk on his face. "Whats that supposed to mean?" "In time you'll see Deucey." Logan said closing in on a cum covered Deuce gently stroking his face. "But until then, just be ready tomorrow, I'll have a surprise waiting for you in school." He said in a low seductive voice. Logan left with a great plan in mind for Deuce tomorrow at school. "Flynn I'm going home dont wait up!" Deuce yelled running out of the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Deuce went to bed feeling horrible and wanted to explain himself to Cece and tell her he was just caught up in the moment. He was really just in the mood and needed some sort of release and Flynn was in the bathroom. He tried sleeping but he kept having nightmares about Logan outing his secret. He tossed and turned all night and wanted to call Logan that instant. But there was more to it than that. Deuce had had a crush Logan since the day they met. He was cute, funny, just a major ball of fun. he thought maybe he could ask Logan and flip it on him. But he had to be a little sly about it. Deuce ran his hands nervously through his shoulder length hair thinking what all he could do to stop logan from being a tattle tale and hope he forgets about it and they could move on from it. It felt like ten minutes passed and Deuce looked at the clock and it was hard to believe he spent 2 hours thinking about what the consequences would be. Then the biggest one of all came into the Cuban's head. "I like Cece's brother?!" "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" "Mi hijo que esta mal contigo?" His mom ran up the stairs from the to find a distraught Deuce. "This cant be happening I cant date Cece's brother, its Cece!" "Te gusta el hermano de Cece?" "I dont know if I like him mom I cant get this feeling off of me." "Deuce, its going to be fine mi hijo just breathe and sleep while you can and maybe it'll all pass and you all can get along fine. Now go to sleep." His mom said cutting off his light and shutting the door to his room. Deuce sat up on the head of his bed and tried to think of the possibilities of what Cece would say and how she would react. He knew she would flip out of her body so bad that the red in her hair would slip to her legs. Deuce didn't want to face the reality of liking Logan but it was something he was gonna have to admit to Cece. He fell asleep with the thought of admitting he did actually like Logan but it still made him feel queezy inside his stomach. Deuce got the little sleep he could and woke up just in time to get to the bus stop before Cece and Logan. Deuce rushed down to the stop and put on his headphones to ease some of his obvious tension. He listened to his music for about 5 minutes until Cece and Logan came up to him. "Hey D." Cece said. "Hey Deucey." Logan said with a smile on his face. The younger Cuban blushed to a pink on his cheeks. Logan looked at Cece and she giggled at what Logan had told her earlier.

Earlier in the Jones Apartment Cece and Logan were bickering...

"Logan, Deuce does not like you! He likes Ty!" "Ok Cece that's what you wanna think go ahead." He said with a sly smile on his face. Cece gave him the evil eye and she walked to the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal and sat in the living room. Logan watched his monster of a sister stuff her face and he just sat in disgust. They readied their selves and went out to the bus stop and saw Deuce and walked to him. "Hey D." Cece said. "Hey Deucey." Logan said as a smile swept across his tan face. Deuce blushed and tried to hide his rosy pink cheeks and turned away form Logan. "Aww whats the matter? I don't bite." He said with seductive look in his eye that Deuce wanted to see somewhere else. "So you ready for gym today?" Logan asked making innocent conversation. "Uhh, sure I guess. Why do ask you never do?" Deuce asked in a shaking but innocent, clueless voice. "I don't know I just think were gonna have fun. The day flew by and by the time Deuce knew it gym class was next. "Deuce got his bag packed and headed towards the door. "Ahhh Mr. Martinez, we don't crowd around the door!" "Crap." He thought. It was only worse because Logan and Ty were in his third block class and had gym next together. The bell rang and Deuce ran out of the door and jetted to the gym. The Hispanic ran to the locker room to be the first one in and out. He undressed out of his clothes and into his tank top and basketball shorts and zipped out of the locker room. "Hey Deuce!" Ty shouted across the gym and releasing an echo. "Hey Ty." He said making sure not to make an echo. "You seen Logan?" Deuce felt his stomach drop to his feet and looked at Ty. "No, why, what happened?" "Oh nothin, just not him to be late for gym class." And then there he was, Logan dashed into the gym before the late bell and went into the locker room and changed into his gym clothes. He came back out and sat on the bleachers with Ty. For Deuce today gym class was going painfully slow and wanted it to be over. About a few minutes they started playing mat ball. One team sat on the bleachers and another took the floor kind of like baseball only you kick the ball and have to throw it at some one to get them out of the game and you switch teams out every three outs. The game went on for about and hour and fifteen minutes and it was time to shower and head home. Ty and logan held back while all the other male teammates went into the showers. Then ty got a message on his phone from Rocki. "Come home, mom said its time for dads lecture or something." "Fine be there in about ten." He replied. He left with a high five from Logan and went to the showers. "Oh Deucey!" Logan said with a chime to his voice. "Yes." He cooed softly turning around to see Logan right next to him. "I have something to tell... you." He said tapping The young teens nose. "What's that?" He said looking with curiosity in his eyes. "Well I wanna show you but we have to wait for everyone to leave." Logan said winking at him. The boys sat on the bleachers making small talk. They waited and all the others cleared out the shower and left. "You go ahead and go to the shower I'll catch up." "Oh ok." Deuce went to the locker room and undressed himself. He then bagged up his gym clothes and turned on one of the showers. He was engulfed in steam and let himself get lost in the stream of hot water running down his back. He closed his eyes for a moment, then re-opened them see a familiar form. The steam parted for Logan as he made his entrance. Deuce's mouth dropped to the floor. It was his first time seeing of all guys Logan. Toned, Firm, Tan and Hung. Deuce was completely oblivious to the fact he was a full mast. "I see you started with out me." Deuce looked down and saw his hardened appendage. "I-I didn't mean for that to happen I-I was just uhh uhh think- Logan cut off the inarticulate Hispanic and kissed him. His body was pressed firmly against Logan and his cock slid between Logan's toned legs and Deuce jumped. "Ahh!" "Easy there kid you wanna blow just yet do you.?" Deuce was speechless and couldn't even mutter a sound. Logan pushed Deuce back onto the wall and kissed him passionately. "I wanna try something." "What?" Deuce asked with a hint of worry in his voice. "Bend over." Logan said. Deuce complied and leaned against the wall as the water ran through his dark medium length hair. Logan got behind him and kissed his neck. Planting a soft kiss on each vertebrae and got to Deuce's ass. It was firm, round and very lush for a boy of his size. "Logan what are you-!" The Cuban was cut of when The elder boy grazed his rosebud. "Ahhh Please, don't stop!" He squealed. Logan was never one to disappoint a partner. He licked over the tight ring of muscle and stuck tongue inside the virgin entrance. Deuce's hand was a rapid blur over his six inch member. "Don't cum just yet." Logan said coming up for air. "You want to suck me?" He asked in a low voice. Deuce got on his knees and looked at Logan's member, even soft it looked menacing. He slowly took it in his mouth. He almost took it all and released Logan only to hear the grunts and moans of pleasure from the elder teen. "Stand up baby I wanna give you something." He smiled and Deuce stood to kiss his partner. They embraced for a minute and Deuce turned to the wall. All of a sudden he felt two fingers trying to enter him. "Ahhhhhhh!" "Shhh, relax buddy I don't wanna hurt you." He reassured. Deuce became harder than he ever was. Logan pushed his fingers in at the first knuckle, second, then the third and slowly pulled back out. He created a steady rhythm and loosened Deuce up just right but still he had some adjusting to do. "I think I'm ready." he said panting. Are you sure?" Logan asked, still pumping his fingers in and out.

"Yes. I want you inside me. Now."

Logan didn't need to be told twice. He removed himself from Logan's ass and quickly ran to his locker to get a tiny bottle of lube. When he returned, Deuce was waiting anxiously, his erection back in full force.

"Let me," Deuce offered, taking the lube from Logan.

He opened the bottle and pulled out the condom. Grabbing Logan's achingly hard dick, Deuce gave it a few strokes before easing the lube on. It was a slip over Logan's thick member. Deuce gulped realizing that that large member would soon be invading him.

Logan jerked up his lube covered cock and put the remainder on his fingers. He resumed his previous action of stretching out Deucey's hole, preparing him for a much larger intruder.

"Alright, here it goes. Let me know if you want me to stop," Logan told him.

He lined his pink head up against Deuce's anus and slowly began pushing it in. Despite all the stretching, it was still a very tight fit, and Deuce's nervousness was making it harder.

"You've got to relax Deucey. I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry about it," Deuce said through gritted teeth. "Just fuck me."

Logan's cock pulsed at Deuce's command. He continued carefully to ease himself in through the tight channel getting about three inches in before pulling out all but the very tip. Back in again, this time adding another inch.

"Ahhhhhh," Deuce half moaned, half cried.

"We're halfway there dude, you're doing great."

To try and get Deuce's mind off the pain, Logan reached around and wrapped his hand around the Cuban's throbbing hard on. He idly stroked it, all the while easing himself further and further into Jimmie's ass. After a few more attempts, Logan's seven inches were fully buried in Deuce's hole. He just stood there for a moment, allowing his friend to adjust before moving back and forth again.

"How you doing?" Logan asked.

"The pain is almost gone. I think it's-FUCK!"

Logan stopped suddenly for fear that he had hurt Jimmie. He almost pulled out until he felt Jimmie push himself back on his cock. Then he realized...he must have hit Jimmie's G-spot. So he began thrusting again, and sure enough, Jimmie's groaning was nothing but pleasure.

"Jesus Logan...go faster please!"

Troy could follow orders. He gripped onto Jimmie's hip bones and began pistoning away, trying to go deeper with each thrust. The feeling of Jimmie's body wrapped so tightly around his dick was quickly bringing Troy to the edge. Jimmie wasn't far behind, having resorted to jacking himself off as Troy hit his sweet spot over and over again.

"Oh God, I'm gonna cum again, don't stop!" Deuce cried.

His hand was a blur moving over his cock, and within seconds a stream of cum was shooting out against the shower wall. Jimmie's orgasm made his whole body quake and his muscles contract, which was too much for Troy. The older boy let out a scream as he also unloaded himself, deep within Jimmie's ass. Troy practically collapsed forward onto Jimmie's back. He placed kisses on Jimmie's neck, still encased in his warmth.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced," Deuce breathed. "Thank you."

Logan removed himself and turned to kiss him full on the lips.

"No, thank you. That was a first for me too. You were the amazing one."


End file.
